


Dancing

by anamatics



Series: Minutes [9]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dancing, Drama, F/F, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamatics/pseuds/anamatics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dancing. Rei hates dancing. It is antithetical to her very being. Sometimes it takes doing something you hate to see what you've known all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

Dancing. Rei hates dancing. It is antithetical to her very being. She hates the crush of people, collapsing in around her and the pulsing throb of music she does not even like. She hates everything about this and yet she is so captured by this moment that the effortless ease with which she embraces it scares her.

Usagi is off to her left, dancing in a truly inappropriate way with Mamoru that she didn't know Usagi was capable of thinking of, let alone doing. They're all over each other, touching, kissing, it is hard to tell where Mamoru ends and Usagi begins. Rei likes seeing them so close, but the setting is jarring and unpleasant to her more traditional sensibilities. She knows she shouldn't like this and when she's perfectly frank with herself, she doesn't. It's an excuse to touch the one you love in public, to watch them writhe under your touch to the persistent thump of unrelenting bass.

Mamoru leans downs and kisses Usagi's cheek and she laughs and moves closer to him. They're loving this moment - like Rei is(n't).

"I thought you didn't like to dance." Minako half-whispers, half shouts in her ear, her arms wrapping their way around Rei's neck as they press closer together. Rei knows what she's doing - in a place like this, full of high-flying emotions and anonymity. She dimly remembers how Minako was always morbidly depressed when in the hospital, despite the fact that (at the time) her outlook was fair. She remembers how simply being around Usagi would take Minako's sullen mood and turn it on its head. She remembers all of these things and knows that to come to a place like this and to risk exposing herself to the public in more ways than one, that Minako must be under tremendous stress.

Still, Minako is able to point out her hypocrisy effortlessly and Rei is full of resentment of that fact. She could do the same, but instead she frowns, "I don't." It's true too, she feels awkward like this, with Minako so close. In public, where paparazzi could find them, or someone could realize who her father was and ruin both their lives forever. She does like Minako's hands on her body, Minako's breath hot against her ear as they press against each other in time with the music.

"You're lying." Minako says as the bass throbs onwards, transitioning seamlessly into something even faster and more frenzied than before. Rei's tank-top strap is starting to fall of her shoulder and when she moves to adjust it, Minako stays her hand. "Leave it."

Rei stares at her in the half-light, her eyes are wide and dilated, she's aroused. Drunk on the music and the alcohol that has been hydrating this foolish venture onto the dance floor, Rei considers dragging Minako into a secluded corner - or a bathroom stall - and kissing her. There's no denying that that is what they both want, but this game of dance is a new one - and she's not going give it up so easily. "I won't be naked in public for your entertainment, _Mina."_ She growls out, shoving the strap back up her shoulder.

With the pulse of the music half-drowning her out, Rei knows she sounds almost feral, but as she brings her hands downwards to play with the oh-so-enticing hem of Minako's skirt, she feels as though she's entitled. She is the one who gets to dance with Aino Minako - international pop star extraordinaire – for it is Minako who has been completely in love with Rei since they were fourteen.

(Not that either of them would admit this, ever.)

Minako pushes closer and Rei's hands slip further under her skirt. They must cut a precarious picture, her hands under Minako's skirt - Minako's hands tangled in her hair, their lips so close together that they could be kissing if either of them felt inclined to do so. They're not, though, this isn't about that - it's about release for Minako. Replenishment of senses that Minako will never admit she possesses. Rei knows it is carry-over - another one - from the past life, something that Minako was probably born with and has dealt with in various ways her entire life.

"I wouldn't want that," Minako's laugh is more relaxed than it's been in weeks. She's been recording and filming and _working_ constantly, she's drained - Rei won't deny her. Minako leans closer, her lips brushing Rei's ear and adds, "Perhaps later, you can dance for me alone."

Rei snorts, her eyes flashing dangerously as Minako turns to dance with her front-to-back. She's not a _guy_ , this does nothing for her, but they're pressed even closer together now, and Minako's put Rei's hands firmly on her hips. "I don't dance." She points out for what seems like the tenth time, kissing Minako's neck.

Brown hair falls in her eyes as Minako turns to look at Rei, her eyes rolling expressively as she says something that Rei can't quite make out. The cadence is off for Japanese and she just _knows_ that she can't back down from a dare in Venus' native language. Not that she remembers, but she understands Minako's intent and hates it.

She still hates the past, hates everything about what it drove them to such drastic actions. She hates that they fucking died and no one seems to put much stock in that anymore. The world ended and Usagi made it better - but the wounds remain. Minako remembers what it was like to die - Rei can see it in her eyes sometimes, before they have outings like this, going to places where sexual energy is at its max. This is her element, sexuality, passion, sensuality - she can recharge from the dreams and the stress and the fear that it will happen again here without question.

Rei doesn't think that Usagi and the others even know.

"Why can't you just be yourself - she's dead." Rei demands, pushing away from Minako and crossing her arms angrily. It is when Minako embraces the past, allows it to rule her identity like this, when she has a future all of her own, that Rei hates most of all. Minako will grow and become someone unique to this world, she doesn't have to be that person any more.

Minako sighs dramatically even though Rei can't hear it over the music and steps forward, her stance as antagonistic as she can possibly make it. She's taller than Rei in high-heeled boots and Rei feels dwarfed by the storm of emotions crossing Minako's face. "I will do with Venus Minako what I want." She says tersely just as the track shifts to a slower, quieter song. "You would do well to remember that the past doesn't shape us."

Rei can't believe her. "You certainly let it shape you." She's biting her lip now, her brow furrowed angrily. She hates that Minako has ruined the moment that they were having.

 _"Young one, you know nothing of the past and yet you are so quick to judge it."_ There's a change in Minako then - and Rei takes a step back, the force behind the words taking her aback. She wants to say that she doesn't understand Minako, but she does. Venusian sounds weird with a Japanese accent. Or is it more British? Minako has both on occasion. Normally her Venusian is flawless - but Rei has only ever heard it in her dreams, where it makes sense that Minako would be the embodiment of perfection.

Rei runs a hand through her hair, "Give her back." She says.

Venus Minako frowns, "Not until you understand." She holds out her hand and Rei takes it hesitantly. "Come."

Rei follows her with a frown, but they don't seem to be leaving, only traveling out of earshot of Mamoru and Usagi. It's so loud, but there's a dull ringing in Rei's ears – she knows that it's probably not hearing loss because of the music. Venus is doing something, she's _always_ doing something. "Where are we going?" She demands after Venus pauses in a secluded corner. The music is quieter now, but the frantic feeling that had little to do with the music is only just settling into the pit of Rei's stomach.

At Venus' sad look, Rei's face pulls downward and all of a sudden she's scowling at her then (and now) best friend. She hates that she can't even stomach looking at Minako when she's like this, the crystal blue of those eyes are like daggers to her heart. The memories overwhelm her and she wishes for blissful oblivion in those moments. There's been more than one of them over the years that she's known Minako – and each time hurts worse than the one before.

Venus leans against the wall, gesturing for Rei to come next to her – to get them out of the line of sight of Usagi and Mamoru. Rei joins her reluctantly, but knowingly. It would be foolish to involve either of them in this conversation, considering they don't know how easily Minako falls and Venus rises.

"Why have you dragged me here?" Rei demands. The wall is sticky with something and reeks of cheap booze. She shifts uncomfortably, hoping nothing will stain their clothes.

"It bothers me," Venus begins, "that you can't accept the past, Reiko."

Rei glares at her, "I do not want to accept the past, I want to be me, in this time. I won't let it rule me like you rule Mina." She's crossed her arms and is staring moodily at the floor.

Venus' fingers pull her hand away from her arm and intertwine their fingers together. "Yet you call me that." She looks at their intertwined fingers for a long moment and sighs, barely audible over the music. "Rei, you need to understand that you can't forget what happened, you can't just let her be Aino Minako because even if you won't admit it out loud, you remember me and you constantly compare her to me."

Rei is silent, she is guilty and she knows it – denials will only make this worse in the long run. When she looks, and really _looks_ at Venus, all she can see is Aino Minako. She wonders if that is the point that Venus is trying to make, and if her urge to kiss the woman that she has loved across lifetimes is part of that point.

"I get it," she mutters angrily, pushing the thoughts of intimacy away.

"Do you?" Venus' eyes on their interlocked hands flick upwards to meet Rei's and Rei finds herself flushing at the intensity of the stare.

She can't form a coherent thought. All she can do is think about how desperately she wants to get away from here or to kiss Minako. One of two options, both seem equally like a good idea.

She leans forward and there are lips on her own – tentative and curious, a tongue exploring her mouth. Rei does not feel the sense of violation she was thinking she would feel, all she feels is the same familiarity that she's always felt when kissing Minako – full of loving happiness and a passion to equal her own.

Venus pulls away and those enticing blue eyes fade to brown, "Do you understand now?" Minako demands.

Rei hates it, hates to admit her failure at maintaining her morals, but she does understand. She nods weakly and Minako wraps her arm around Rei's shoulders.

They stay like that, leaning against each other, taking quiet comfort in the other's presence until a very winded Usagi comes off the dance floor and smiles brightly at them, waving and happy. They spare a glance for each other, before hurrying over to meet her.

FIN


End file.
